Black Beauty
by Sunshine Scarlett
Summary: Loki esperaba severamente arreglar ese pequeño problema, No podía dejar que nadie lo viera, Frigga ¡sálvanos a todos! Rogaba a los nueve reinos que le brindaran ayuda... en definitiva, sólo jamas podría. Incluye FEM Loki
1. Chapter 1

**Retomé este fanfic porque sentía que tenía potencial así que estaré subiendo capítulos cada semana si es que puedo o antes de preferencia, este capítulo ya lo había subido a mi otra cuenta pero traté de corregirlo, si aun me quedó alguna falta ortográfica me avisan**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

Capítulo 1

El sol comenzaba a colarse entre las ventanas, había empezado a dañarle los ojos a la persona que se encontraba bajo las telas, las suaves cobijas verdes no ayudaban a mitigar la luz, era un color bastante brillante, Loki tenía dos opciones, se hacía el tonto un par de horas más colocándose la almohada en la cara o simplemente se levantaba de la cama, acomodar las pesadas cortinas para volver a dormir… lo meditó por largo tiempo, aún dormitando entre momentos pero la luz le molestó hasta despertarle de nuevo, se había hartado por completo.

Un par de largas y pálidas piernas se deslizaron fuera de la comodidad de su cama, tocando el suelo helado con sus pies descalzos pasó frente a su armario, el gran espejo con flores de hierro, la puerta de baño y llego al enorme ventanal para cerrarlo, diablos, si hasta los pezones se le habían erizado del frío… no, en serio, los sentía totalmente congelados, corrió con prisa hasta su cama y se colocó bajo las cobijas, le habían dolido los pechos al correr pero estaba lo suficientemente adormilado como para siquiera preocuparse por eso.

Eran aproximadamente las 12 del mediodía cuando ya todos en el palacio estaban comiendo, Loki se había saltado el desayuno pero nadie puso oposición ya que conocían su sueño pesado, Frigga se quedó con la espinita de la duda, algo había pasado con su hijo, aun que probablemente nada de qué alarmarse, para cuando rondó a este punto de sus pensamientos, la mujer ya se había levantado de la mesa y ella misma recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar a la alcoba de su hijo.

-Cariño, vamos, despierta que ya es hora de que te levantes. - Frigga pegó el oído a la puerta mientras daba suaves golpesitos, la puerta estaba cerrada y escuchando solo quejidos de disgusto de parte del pelinegro frunció el entrecejo

-¡Mamá quiero dormir un rato más!

-Te esperamos abajo para la comida jovencito, solo levantate ya.

La dulce voz de frigga no cambió en ningún instante, al contrario, siempre mantenía esa aura de paz y tranquilidad, por el contrario, Loki se escuchaba algo enfermo, y su voz más aguda, él mismo se sentía extraño.

Curvó su espalda al estirarse haciendo crujir sus huesos, estiró los brazos y las piernas y sentía la gloria cada vez que se estiraba, adoraba hacer eso por las mañanas… o bueno tiempo considerable después -considerable ya que estaba demasiado agotado aún para ser medio dia- Loki al fin se dispuso a levantarse de su cama, tomar algunas prendas de su armario y se encamino al baño, el agua fluía desde una pequeña cascada de la parte alta de la habitación y llenaba su bañera cuadrada, éste a su vez la invadía de pócimas de olor y lociones para el cuerpo, si en definitiva Loki cuidada mucho de sí mismo.

Colocando la ropa en la silla junto a la puerta comenzó a desvestirse se sacó la camisa de algodón y cuando estaba a punto de sacarse los pantalones, al observar hacia abajo se dio cuenta de algo que en definitiva no había antes en el… oh no ¡el no tenia senos! No podía ser cierto.

Tapándose la boca por la impresión Loki ahogó un grito con sus manos y comenzó a desnudarse por completo con mucha prisa, diablos, no, no, no este no era su cuerpo, ¿donde mierdas estaba su pene? ¿Por que tenia pechos?... Inconscientemente se llevó sus manos hasta ellos y comenzó a tocarlos con curiosidad ¡DEJA LOS PECHOS LOKI! ¿Dónde MIERDAS ESTA MI PENE? Corriendo fuera del baño, se colocó frente al enorme espejo de flores de hierro y pudo admirar se por completo, en definitiva estaba temblando, sudaba frío y más pálido de lo normal, le dieron arcadas y sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Estaba más que abrumado, ¿Qué haría? No podría salir así del castillo, ¡no podría siquiera salir así de su habitación!

Frente al espejo comenzó a observarse con más detenimiento, acercó una de las sillas que tenía junto al la ventana y la colocó justo frente al espejo para después sentarse en ella, tenía que admitirlo, algo le hacía ver hermosa o hermoso, como mierdas fuera, realmente estaba perplejo ante toda la situación, si no fuera él mismo invitaría a esa chica de enfrente a salir. Tenía el cabello igual de negro y la piel igual de blanca, una cintura estrecha, senos abundantes y unas piernas bastante en forma, diablos, el trasero seguía siendo el suyo porque lo veía igual… así que ¿tenía un trasero de chica? el cabello le caía en cascadas onduladas por los hombros, parecía tan frágil a la vista, su cuerpo delgado y esbelto era muy bonito pero el temblor no cesaba, tenía miedo, de verdad estaba aterrado.

Seguro que le daría asma por estar desnudo en medio de la habitación con ese frío pero no podía moverse, estaba en completo shock, y como por instinto llevo sus manos a acunar sus pechos y apretó su propio pezón.

-¡AY NOO! No me pueden estar jodiendo ¡SON REALES! -Su sensibilidad en esa área al parecer había aumentado y eso le asustó, porque la vista se engaña pero los sentidos no tanto, todo esto era real… ¿que iba a hacer ahora?

El grito de esas palabras resonó por toda la habitación, el nerviosismo y la adrenalina seguían a flor de piel pero se limitó a comenzar una respiración honda y repetitiva, tenía que calmarse para poder pensar. Caminó hasta el cuarto de baño, aún le castañeaban lo dientes, y se metió en la tina aun pensando en todo, el agua tibia hizo su efecto, le comenzó a relajar los músculos y se hundió por completo en el agua, la tina era lo suficientemente amplia como para que cinco personas sentadas estuvieran dentro sin problema así que se podría sumergirse a gusto.

Alrededor de 15 minutos después, su cabeza estaba despejada, se había tranquilizado y ahora estaba planeando lo que haría para esconderse de todos… no lo podían ver así, sería una vergüenza. Divagando entre una cosa y otra entre el plan y su propio cuerpo, la curiosidad le terminó matando, sus manos se guiaban solas, recorriendo su propia anatomía, jamás había tocado el cuerpo de una chica, nunca había tenido una novia, él se mantenía en sus libros y no sacaba la cabeza de allí si no era algo importante, Thor era el de las chicas…

Tocó cada curva, cada arruga, cada vello, cada lunar en él, incluso a estas alturas de la situación se dio el tiempo de hacerlo, jamás se había tomado la molestia de observarse en su antiguo cuerpo, nació con el, no le importaba en lo más mínimo, al contrario, lo ocultaba, usaba trajes grandes que ocultaran su esbelto pero fuerte cuerpo, siempre lamentó no tener la musculatura de Thor, por más que se esforzaba en las actividades de combate y pelea cuerpo a cuerpo siempre perdía, aunque le pusieran contra la pequeña Lady Siff, esa chica era terriblemente buena.

No podría salir así de la habitación, esperaría que madre fuera a buscarle de nuevo, si algún otro le veía estaría en un grave problema, no sabía ni el por qué estaba de esa forma, solo despertó así, la noche anterior no hizo nada fuera de lo común, tenía que ser un hechizo de alguien más, estaba absolutamente seguro que él no había hecho nada.

Salió de la ducha envuelto en una gran toalla, se sentó en su cama y se dispuso a secarse, la vaga idea de hacerse pasar por él mismo pero más delgado se esfumó cuando observo su rostro de nuevo, el espejo quedaba frente a su cama así que justo ahora se veía con más cuidado, su piel se veía más suave, las líneas de su cara se veía más frescas, las pestañas invadían sus ojos, sus labios eran tan rojos que parecían estar a punto de brotar sangre, le dio un escalofrío que le erizó todo el cuerpo, su cuerpo se veía feliz, nada de lo que reflejaba su antiguo él, y de alguna manera eso le hizo sentirse algo triste, Loki siempre parecía ser gris, sin expresiones y sin relevancia, una masa acumulativa en el universo.

Colocó sus manos en jarras y se dio cuenta que sus brazos y sus manos mismas eran mucho más delgadas de lo normal, ahora no sabía si tenía que vestirse como chica o como él, bah… soltó una carcajada y se dio un golpecito en la frente, ¿por qué tanto alboroto? El mismo podía hacer un hechizo deshaciendo el que ahora llevaba en el.

Se tiró en las cobijas y estiró su cabeza y brazos del lado izquierdo hasta una mesita de noche, ahí estaba el libro que Frigga le había regalado tantas primaveras atrás, era un libro de color café, viejo y grande, se sentó y colocó el libro entre sus piernas buscando la pagina correcta… AJA! ''Hechizo de cambio de cuerpo'' leyó un poco y se dio cuenta que ese no era, necesitaba aprobación de ambas personas y solo era para trasladar almas de un cuerpo al cuerpo del acompañante, siguió buscando… ''human-animal'' ese tampoco le servía, ''cambio de sexo'' pego un brinco en la cama de alegría, y comenzó a leer todo.

El hechizo no era tan simple, se necesitaba alguna prenda, cabello o fluido de la persona, hielo de Jötunheim, sacar un alma inocente de Helheim, una lágrima de un bebé Midgardiano y... dos gotas de sangre de dos amantes perpetuos.

Loki dio un bufido desganado, echó la cabeza atrás y se recostó en la cama de nuevo, estaba completamente perdido, ¿cómo conseguiría eso en tan poco tiempo? Además enuncia había salido de Asgard… padre lo hacía en guerras y sobre madre no tenía idea pero él no, nunca había salido de ahí. No podría hacerlo sin ayuda, madre tendría que estar enterada, esto era una burla, ¿quién podría haberle hecho eso? No fue al azar, claro que no, esto es demasiado meticuloso para que se pudiera hacer sólo, o quizá había mucho más que descubrir detrás de esto, Loki no lo sabía. Estaba agotado mentalmente, su cuerpo seguía afectado por el frío, ni siquiera se había puesto ropa después del baño.

Dejó el libro en la pequeña mesa al lado de su cama y se levantó a ponerse algunas prendas, las más pequeñas que encontró en su armario, le quedaban algo grandes pero tendría que acostumbrarse, jaló la cuerda que colgaba de uno de los postes de la enorme cama y esperó a que alguno de los sirvientes del castillo llegara. La cuerda llegaba hasta la cocina, donde una pequeña campanilla sonaba y avisaba en que salón o en qué habitación del palacio se requería de algún sirviente, exactamente 5 minutos después alguien tocaba a su puerta.

-¿Majestad puedo pasar?

Loki se alarmó, su voz era completamente diferente, carraspeo un poco y fingió ronquera.

-No entres, avísale a madre que no estoy bien de salud, que requiere su presencia aquí.

-Claro, yo iré en seguida su alteza.

El sirviente fue corriendo al comedor, dio el breve aviso cerca de la mujer y haciendo una pequeña reverencia salió del salón. Frigga supo desde el principio que algo iba mal, o quizá no mal del todo pero algo había cambiado, lo presentía. Se levantó dispuesta a ir a los aposentos de su hijo pero una enorme mano le tocó el hombro y la detuvo. Con una enorme sonrisa que escondía preocupación Thor le hablo.

-Madre, termina tu comida con tranquilidad , yo puedo ir a ver a Loki, si está tan mal te avisaré cuanto antes, lo prometo.

Las buenas intenciones de su hijo le ablandaba el corazón, no se pudo negar y aceptó con gusto, con la condición que si algo estaba mal fuera a avisarle de inmediato y sin chistar.

Odin siguió con sus quejas burlones de que Loki siempre fue enfermizo y que curarlo hacía solo que enfermara mas, Frigga por su parte reía por lo bajo diciéndole a su marido que dejara las bromas, la salud no la controla nadie.

Después de recorrer el largo pasillo Thor se encontró con la enorme puerta de la habitación de su hermano, no se dispuso a tocar y entró directo. Loki, que por su parte seguía acostado con las sábanas cubriéndose el cuerpo se percató del olor de Thor, solía tener un olor suave a sudor, tierra y algo que clasificaba como hombría, aunque a decir verdad no tenía la más mínima idea de a qué mierda olía, pero le agradaba.

Alarmado se cubrió la cara que era lo único que tenía expuesto, dio media vuelta en la cama y comenzó a temblar de angustia.

-¿Loki qué pasa? ¿Estás enfermo? – la enorme mano de Thor se coloco en la espalda baja de Loki que ahora era lo suficientemente pequeña que hasta él noto la diferencia.

-Lárgate Thor, llama a madre y no entres en mi habitación sin mi permiso.

-Tu voz suena diferente, te has enfermado por ir al río en la noche hermano, te he dicho que no fueras por las noches, es muy frío para ti, siempre has sido enfermizo. ¡Vamos! Saca esa cabecita de allí, tenemos que hablarle a alguien que te ayude con tu gripe.

De forma juguetona Thor comenzó a alar las sabanas y más aterrado que nunca Loki se aferraba a ellas, por un pequeño momento su rostro salió fuera de entre ellas y rogó a Odin, que su hermano no le hubiera visto.

-!QUE SALGAS TE DIGO! llama a madre y no entres a la habitación hasta que te lo diga, ¡es contagioso!

A como pudo, Loki se puso de pie arrastrando las cobijas por el suelo en un intento desesperado por huir de su hermano, tratando de cubrirse el cuerpo por completo entró al gran baño y cerró con llave, su corazón estaba acelerado ¿por que no fue madre quien llegó primero?

Loki podía escuchar a Thor del otro lado de la puerta, se dejó caer en el frío mármol abrazando su ahora femenino cuerpo con la tela. Thor tocaba despacio, y hablaba con dulzura, él quería saber qué le pasaba a su pequeño hermano, aquel que defendía pese a todos y todo. El pelinegro pego su frente a la puerta, y comenzó a llorar en silencio, tenía una desesperación enorme, no podía pasarle esto a él, él no había hecho nada para merecerlo, tenía que describir de donde provenía ésto y librarse de él, para eso necesitaba a Frigga… y también por un abrazo.


	2. Un día muy raro

**Les tengo recién hecho el siguiente capítulo, espero sus críticas para saber que puedo mejorar! Gracias por leer**

La habitación había quedado en silencio después del portazo que Loki había dado detrás de él, Thor se sentía profundamente confundido pero no quería atrasar más las cosas. Preocupado salió corriendo por los pasillos del castillo hacia el gran comedor, se acercó a su madre y con la voz agitada le informó la situación de su hermano menor.

Frigga abrió los ojos preocupada, había sentido que algo iba mal pero jamás pensó que tanto, al menos por cómo se veía Thor, las cosas iban en serio

-¿Que es lo que le pasa a tu hermano? ¿Hablaste con él?

-Madre, Loki ni siquiera me dejó verlo, se encerró en el cuarto de baño y no me abrió la puerta, tenía la voz rara y caminaba extraño, debe estar enfermo de algo, tenemos que ayudarlo madre. -Thor seguía de cerca los pasos de su madre mientras le trataba de explicar todo, la reina iba a pasos bastante rápidos, cosa que incluso sorprendió al rubio.

La puerta de la habitación estaba entre abierta, tal como Thor la había dejado y Frigga entró, pero no sin antes colocarle una mano en el pecho a su hijo negándole la entrada.

-Cariño si Loki está enfermo y no quiso que lo vieras no dejará que entres, yo me haré cargo, tu no te preocupes y termina tu desayuno, me haré cargo, vamos.- le sonrió con confianza a su hijo y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta y caminar hacia la habitación donde su otro hijo se encontraba, tocó con suavidad y Loki en seguida supo que era ella podía sentirla, no ocupaba siquiera escucharla.

-¡Madre!¿Thor aún se encuentra en la habitación?

-No Loki él ya salió, abreme y dime qué es lo que te sucede

La suave voz de Frigga era como un calmante automático para él, su madre sabría que hacer en una situación como ésta y de alguna forma encontraría la manera de romper el hechizo.

Loki se mordió el labio mientras se levantaba del suelo y abría lentamente la puerta. Una figura esbelta y con curvas bastante pronunciadas atravesó el umbral y Frigga no pudo sentirse más impresionada en ese momento, sus ojos veían a quien era su hijo pero justo en ese instante, en ese preciso segundo la imagen cambió y sólo lograba ver a una hermosa jovencita, estaban en un gran lío.

Loki miraba atento a su madre, se sentía avergonzado por alguna extraña razón, pero no pudo evitar colgarse en sus brazos y abrazarla con fuerza, eso era lo que más necesitaba.

-Madre algo ha ocurrido y no sé cómo, ni siquiera se como arreglarlo, no sé que está pasando.

Loki tenía su ahora femenino y delicado rostro inhundado en lágrimas, las mejillas sonrojadas y esos hermosos ojos más brillantes que nunca. La sábana aun cubría el cuerpo de Loki, se aferraba a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello, trataba de limpiar su cara y no dejar rastro de humedad pero silenciosas lágrimas le ganaban el paso de nueva cuenta.

Frigga sabia que esto sería algo de lo cual deberían tener cuidado, no se podía hacer un hechizo como éste tan fácilmente, se necesitaba preparación… ésto fue planeado con mucho cuidado. Tomó la mano de Loki y lo llevó hasta la cama donde ambos se sentaron, debía tranquilizar a su hijo

-¿Qué has hecho estos últimos días hijo? ¿Con quien has hablado y a donde has ido?- ella cómo una de las mejores si no es que la mejor hechicera del reino debía hacer un conteo mental de las cosas o personas que hubieran podido detonar este embrollo.

Loki le explicó a su madre que solo había estado en el palacio, tristemente era bien sabido por todos que él no tenía muchas amistades, los últimos días los pasó en el establo con su caballo, en la biblioteca y una que otra noche cenando con los amigos de Thor y con la guerra Lady Sif. Frigga escuchaba todo con atención, imaginaba las situaciones y el cómo pudieron hechizar así de fácil a Loki sin siquiera salir del palacio.

Mientras seguían conversando sobre lo sucedido, los pasos de Odin sonaban fuertemente por los pasillos y llevando a la alcoba tocó la puerta, Thor venia tras él y ambos estaban ansiosos por pasar a la habitación del pelinegro. Una dulce voz inundó el cuarto.

-Mi Rey, temo que no puede pasar en este momento, hay una pequeña cuestión que debe ser resuelta lo las pronto posible

-En ese caso con más razón debo estar enterado, tanto lo que pasa en el palacio como con mi hijo - Odín tenia una voz fuerte y severa, en realidad no podía decir que estaba muy preocupado por Loki, si seguía con vida no debía ser tan grave, pero le intrigaba mucho lo que estuviera pasando.

-Ve al cuarto de baño, hablaré con tu padre… debe saberlo, quizá se lo ocultemos a Thor, ahora ve cariño.- y dándole un dulce apretón en la muñeca se dirigió a la puerta principal, al abrirla se topó en seguida con su esposo y su rubio hijo, ambos lucían ansiosos.

-Thor, hijo… Tendrás que retirarte de la habitación. Debo hablar a solas con tu padre.

-Pero mi hermano está bien? Madre quisiera saberlo, por favor.

-Lo está, ahora retirate cariño.

El rubio chico asintió con la cabeza a regaña dientes y se introdujo entre los pasillos del Castillo, Frigga mientras tanto tomaba la mano de su esposo y lo dirigíadentro de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de ella, la mujer suspiro y tomó la cara del rey entre sus manos

-Han hechizado a Loki aquí mismo en el palacio, no ha salido en la última semana y esto es algo que toma efecto en máximo dos días… debemos reforzar la seguridad, esto podría ser una broma pero pudo ser más grave.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que le hicieron? ¿se encuentra bien?

-Él está bien… pero debes verlo por ti mismo, Cariño ¿puedes salir por favor?

Y Loki de nuevo hizo su aparición desde la puerta, se sentía como todo un animal en exhibición. No le gustaba para nada la sensación de las miradas sobre él, jamás estuvo acostumbrado, el de la atención siempre fue Thor. El pelinegro mantenía la mirada baja, sabía que su padre lo estaba analizando tanto a él cómo a la situación y no estaba contento.

-¿que haremos ahora? Nadie debe darse cuenta que nuestros filtros son tan débiles que pueden hechizar al mismo príncipe.

-Podríamos declararla nuestra protegida, alguien que encontramos en un muy mal estado en tu última mirada por los reinos, Loki se encuentra aprendiendo magia con las hechiceras del norte.

Odín asentaba con la cabeza mientras seguía con la mirada fija en él

-Lo lamentamos hijo pero hasta que encontremos una solución ésa será la versión que daremos.- Padre de todo se levantó, le dio un suave apretón a su ahora femenino hombro y salió de la habitación, Loki no lo quiso admitir pero fue de las pocas veces que su padre le mostró algo de afecto.

Frigga giró a ver a su hijo y le brindó una cálida sonrisa

-Vamos mi amor, tenemos que vestirte de acorde, sé que será duro pero te sacaré de ésto y volverás a ser tú… con algo de maquillaje se asentarán tus rasgos y ya no habrá quien dude de ti, te dejaré a solas un momento, yo sé que lo necesitas y yo mientras tanto traeré un par de vestidos para ti… sabes que tu padre tiene razón.

-Lo sé madre, lo sé, por el bien de todos no puedo tomar esto a la ligera… puede ser peligroso y más para padre. -Frigga ocultó su orgullo, Loki aun mantenía esa serenidad y porte, tenía un espíritu fuerte y eso era hermoso a los ojos de ella, le sonrió y salió de la habitación no sin antes cerrar la puerta con llave, le daría a Loki su espacio y no ocupaba esa llave para abrir, su magia lo podía hacer por él.

El espejo de la habitación quedaba justo frente a la cama, Loki se recostó de lado observándose a si mismo durante largo rato, su cadera y cintura eran tan pronunciadas en ese ángulo que incluso se asombró de tan pequeña cintura que lograba ver, su cabello era largo y tenia ondas que le cubrían los pechos, la manta ahora era un montón de tela cubriendo sus caderas, tendría que acostumbrarse a ésto, a su nuevo cuerpo y su nueva vida, al menos mientras descubrían como revertir el hechizo.

Se levantó de la cama y observó sus largas piernas, eran muy parecidas a las de él pero éstas no tenían ese pequeño músculo que se le formaba en el muslo y en las pantorrillas, estas piernas eran firmes, suaves y estilizadas, tenía caderas generosas y una cintura curva y muy bonita, a sus ojos era una mujer muy atractiva, lastima no podía cortejarse a si mismo.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta que su madre volvió con algunos ropajes entre sus manos y algunos frascos con cosas coloridas dentro. Se sentó frente a él y le tendió los vestidos en la cama, uno era azul con destellos morados, otro más era verde y dorado y el último era de un color rojo intenso, sin dudarlo tomó el vestido verde y corrió a probarselo, la tela era entallada por dentro, acentuaba su cintura y su pecho mientras que en la parte de abajo caía con telas vaporosas en forma de cascada, era un vestido hermoso.

Se sentó en la cama con su madre y la observó abrir cada uno de los recipientes, uno era de una especie de polvo blanco, otros parecían ser mermeladas y uno mas contenía un pequeño cepillo con una pasta oscura dentro, Loki se dio cuenta que eso no era mermelada y se lo debía poner en los labios, un tono carmesí intenso que contrastaba con su piel, todo era maquillaje.

-Ya no podrás dormir en tu habitación cariño, debemos mantener la historia de que has ido al norte, te prometo que pronto resolveremos esto y podrás regresar a la normalidad, por ahora dormirás a un lado de la alcoba de Thor, Lady Sif ahora se queda en el palacio así que su habitación está justo enfrente, no estarás sólo si así lo deseas, por ahora todas tus cosas temporales se encuentran en la otra habitación ya las he mandado a pedir… vamos hijo salgamos de aquí.

Loki se mantenía callado y afirmaba con la cabeza cada cosa que su madre le decía, la siguió por el pasillo y entró al que sería su nuevo cuarto, era caí igual de grande sólo que sin tanto lujos como su alcoba original.

-Madre todo está bien, deja de preocuparte por mí, sabré manejar lo que sea que de aproxime, me mantendré aquí lo más que pueda así evito al resto del palacio

-Yo sé que estarás bien, sólo me preocupan las intenciones del causante de todo esto.

-Saldrá, tarde o temprano daré con él, vamos estaré bien, me quedaré leyendo un poco y ordenare mi comida aquí.

-Está bien, nos veremos pronto cariño. No dudes en llamar por mí, siempre escucho.

Ambos se despidieron y el resto de la tarde Loki la pasó leyendo en la alcobq, incluso en sus pensamientos conservaba la suave voz femenina que había adquirido y eso le producía una sensación extraña.

-Toc Toc Toc ¿Puedo pasar?

Una ligera voz llegó hasta sus oídos y Loki pegó un pequeño brinco. El llamado venia desde la puerta y seguramente no era uno de los sirvientes, hacía horas que había tomado su desayuno y no había pedido nada más. La curiosidad terminó por ganarle y se levantó de entre las suaves almohadas para abrir la puerta. Sea lo que fuera esperaba que fuera más interesante que su libro. La sorpresa lo invadió al encontrarse con la fuerte y atractiva mujer amiga de su hermano, Lady Sif.

-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Sif- la joven castaña le hizo una reverencia mientras le mostraba una gran sonrisa, el nerviosismo de la ahora pelinegra era tal que en seguida se puso aun más pálida de lo normal

-Hola Sif, mi nombre es… es... Sigyn- se sorprendió al escucharse mencionar a una antigua novia que había tenido en la adolescencia, pero es que sólo no lograba formular algún nombre femenino y la presión hizo lo suyo.

-Es un gusto conocerte, la Reina Frigga nos ha mencionado el porqué estás aquí y me alegra que seas parte de Asgard ahora y no lo mejor que puedes hacer es olvidarte de todo y alegrarte de estar aqui, por cierto mi alcoba está justo en frente, espero nos llevamos muy bien Sigyn

Loki guiñó ambos ojos mientras le sonreía algo ruborizada a la chica y asentia con la cabeza, todo esto estaba demasiado confuso, no se sentía seguro de poder seguir mucho con la mentira, se quería vengar, quería luchar contra la persona que le hizo esto… estaba furioso por dentro.

Cortésmente Loki abrió la puerta en su totalidad dándole paso silencioso a Sif, ésta le sonrió de vuelta y pasó a la habitación, se sentó en la suave cama observando los muros y las repisas.

-Si quieres te ayudaré a instalarte en tu nuevo hogar, el castillo es inmenso y éste es tu pequeño pedazo de tranquilidad, puedes tener lo que quieras y hacer de este lugar sólo tuyo.

-¿Cuanto tiempo tienes viviendo en la mansión?

Loki no sabia siquiera una fechas aproximada, y la curiosidad surgió, Sif parecía será alguien muy agradable y le sacaría provecho, a demás… se encontraba muy aburrido, ésta noche hablarían muchísimo.


End file.
